


Celos

by Sol11



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: Blake Shelton - Freeform, F/M, Gwen Stefani - Freeform, Romance, Shefani - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol11/pseuds/Sol11
Summary: Blake esta celoso tras descubrir unas fotografías  en el Instagram de Gwen
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, son libres dejar cualquier sugerencia

Es casi octubre y Gwen pronto cumplirá años blake se encontraba en su rancho, blake esta planeando una sorpresa para ella, esta buscando fotos para armar un collage. Recuerda que ella subió algunas de niña a su Instagram y inicia su búsqueda.

Cúando tiene un tiempo buscando la imagen se encuentra con fotos viejas de gwen y gavin cuando todavía eran pareja... Nunca nunca vía sentido celos por algo tan tanto pero que hacía el en la red social de su novia solo sentía su cuerpo ardia de la rabia 

Blake lanza el teléfono a un lado de la cama y intenta dormir, volaría el lunes de su rancho a los ángeles para ver a gwen así que necesitaba calmarse.

Es lunes y gwen espera en el Aeropuerto con los niños a blake. 

Kinstong, zuma & Apolo reciben a blake con mucha Alegría 

Blake : como están muchachos que tal fue su semana

Los chicos le comentan sus vivencias de esa semana, la escuela y como fue de exitoso el último juego de football de Kinstong. 

Gwen se ríe al ver a todos sus chicos reunidos, cuando se acerca un poco para besar a blake el solo se mueve a aún lado y toma Apolo en sus brazos mientras se dirigen al vehículo... gwen se siente un poco rara luego que blake rechaza besarla. 

Están todos en el vehículo y blake a penas hablo con gwen, solo se centro en hablar con los niños. 

Llegan a la casa y es de noche, Apolo se durmió en el camino así que Blake lo acuesta en cama y baja de regreso a la sala 

Gwen, zuma y Kinstong están en la cocina preparando la cena Para Blake

Blake : solo tenían que ordenar algo, acoste Apolo en su cama pero es probable que despierte más tarde por algo de comer 

Gwen : quería concertirte y hacer la cena amor, los chicos me están ayudando. 

Blake piensa que talvez ha sido grosero con gwen pero no puede dejar de pensár en esas fotos que ella todavía tiene de gavin. 

Pasan los minutos y todos cenan, zuma y Kinstong se despiden de gwen y blake para ir a dormir. 

Gwen : amor pasó algo, desde que llegaste me has Ignorado, yo te estrañe mucho pero creo que tu a mi no, decía esto con lágrimas en sus ojos. 

Blake : Gwen yo. Se escuchan gritos de la habitacion de Apolo 

Gwen : voy por el seguro esta hambriento, subiré en un momento a la habitacion y talvez me quieras explicar por que me estas tratando así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen enfrenta Blake

**Gwen esta en la Habitación con Apolo en sus brazos esperando que se duerma otra vez, el comió y se acurruco en los brazos de su madre , Gwen cantaba para el una dulce canción de cuna mientras acariciaba su cabello, te amo bebe.. decía mientras lo dejaba en su cama. eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y estaba lloviendo... ella se dirigía a la su habitación todavía tenia que hablar con Blake.**

Gwen entra a la habitación y Observa a Blake mirar por la ventana la lluvia.. se queda un momento recostada del borde de la puerta ella esta muy confundida de la reacción de Blake, así que no sabe como hablar con el .

Gwen: Blake , su voz suena un poco triste..

Blake: se da la vuelta para verla tímidamente en la puerta de su habitacion , todo bien con Apolo , solo tenia hambre verdad?

Gwen se acerca a el, si solo tenia hambre comió y se volvió a dormir lo conoces bien , 

Blake: se Rie un poco , claro que lo conozco bien es mi muchacho.

GWEN: Que hay de mi , yo sigo siendo tu chica?

Blake : Que quieres decir con eso Gwen ? Blake camina hacia la cama y se sienta

Gwen: con cual puta estabas en tu rancho , te follo tan bien que llegas aquí y me ignoras.

**Blake la mira directo a los ojos y no da crédito a lo que ella le dice irónicamente ella lo estaba acusando de serle infiel.**

Gwen esta cruzada de brazos frente a el, esperando una respuesta.

Blake: sabes tengo un tiempo esperando que apolo se durmiera esperando para hablar contigo y pedir disculpas por como te trate cuando llegue, pero eso que acabas de decir Sra stefani me hace pensar las cosas, Jamas te seria infiel no soy Gavin y para que lo sepas anoche estaba buscando algunas fotos tuyas en las redes y encontré esto ( **El le muestra las fotos de su instagram que todavía están en su perfil de ella y Gavin)**

**Gwen toma el teléfono y** **revisa las imágenes**

Gwen: Blake estas consciente de que estas fotos son viejas?, yo solo olvide borrarlas ... Gavin no es nada para mi, borrare esto de inmediato

Blake: estoy consciente de que son viejas esa fotos , pero no fue agradable entrar y ver a mi mujer con el, solo me llene de rabia recorde cada cosa que el te hiso, Pero tu a la primera me acusas de infidelidad Gwen. 

Gwen: Blake no soporto estar lejos de ti, odio cuando te vas, entonces luego de una semana sin vernos me rechazas y no puedes mantener una conversación conmigo, que querías que pensara? solo me aterra mucho perderte.. ella se acerca a el para tocar su cara y roza sus labios con los de el . Yo soy tuya Blake solo tuya .... Ella besa con un poco de miedo su labios temiendo que Blake la rechaze de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que quien lea esto pueda traducir a su idioma original y si aman o odian estos capítulos lo dejen saber en sus comentarios.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste, me tarde mucho para actualizar por el trabajo espero que si les gusta la historia me dejen sus comentarios y si la han podido traducir al ingles.

**Esta lloviendo fuerte en los Angeles, Blake y gwen estan sentados en la cama.**

**Gwen con la frente pegada de blake aun con lagrimas en los ojos, besa sutilmente los labios de blake y acaricia su cuello**

Blake responde vagamente a su beso y se retira lentamente, besando su manos, Gwen odio verte llorar y lo sabes y mas aun si esas lagrimas son por mi culpa,.. decía esto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro de gwen.

Gwen: lamento lo que te dije amor, dije esas cosas por que me sentí insegura, yo te amo tanto blake perdóname.

Blake: Debí decirte como me sentia desde un principio , pero nunca imagine que llegaras a pensar que yo te haría algo así, estar con otra mujer en mi racho Gwen? .. decía con dolor en sus palabras. no soy Gavin y creo que con el tiempo que tenemos juntos debes de conocerme mejor

Gwen: lo se amor, ella se inclina para besarlo nuevamente, blake se pone de pie alejándose

Blake: Gwen voy a dormir esta noche en la habitación de huéspedes .. te amo y lo sabes pero estoy todavía procesando en mi cabeza tus palabras, lo mejor es que descansemos y sigamos hablando _mañana._

Gwen: La habitación de huéspedes? hablas en serio, "sonríe sarcásticamente y toca la cara de Blake, espero que descanses \ " se da la vuela y exclama ,sabes nunca odie tanto a Gavin como ahora ... ese bastardo sigue jodiendo mi vida... dijo antes de entrar al _baño_ ...y cerrar la puerta

Blake se conmueve por la forma en que gwen habla, el puede soporta su propio dolor pero lo que mas odia en el mundo es ver sufrir a la mujer que ama.. tenia que ceder una vez mas ante ella

Gwen esta llorado dentro de su enorme ducha, quería desvanecerse junto con el agua.

Blake abrió la puerta del _baño_ lentamente , cuando escucha los llantos de Gwen ella no lo puede ver por que tiene los ojos cerrados y despaldas a la puerta...

Blake: Gwen( dice su nombre con seriedad) y ella abre los ojos que están rojos por tanto llorar, se acuesta un poco de la pared del _baño_ sin decir nada mirando a blake..

Blake: Gwen me pregustaste que si todavía eras mi chica, y gwen tu eres mi chica, mi mujer, amante, mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida, solo quiero que eso te quede claro . puedo entrar contigo ?

Gwen: Por favor, ella dice y suena como suplica.

Blake: le sonríe y con sus maravillos hoyuelos mientras se quita la ropa.

se une a Gwen y la abraza, te amo tanto girasol besando su frente , nariz y luego su boca primero de una forma lenta mientras se conectan luego Gwen muerde su labio inferior y lo besa .. Blake: Girasol eso dolió, Gwen: sonrie lo siento ,me pones mal sabes y vuelven besarse de una forma salvaje y sucia.

Blake se aleja un poco para mirar a Gwen , el no daba credito a su belleza , la toma y la alza un poco para acostarla en la pared mientras toma sus senos en su boca y comienza a chupar , ella puede sentir que su cuerpo se quema.. Blackey! ... Blake: sigue besándola contra la pared, cuando baja por el camino de sus senos y estomago llega a su centro y siente que ella esta muy húmeda mas que lista para el, Gwen lo mira fijamante ahora con sus ojos marrones convertidos negro por la lujuria y el sabe exactamente que significa.

Blake se introduce lentamente dentro de ella, sujetando su caderas firmemente contra la pared , hasta poder encontrar un buen ritmo, Gwen: bebe te extrañaba, decía susurrando al oido de blake. ...

blake : no tanto como yo a ti te lo puedo asegurar, se aleja un poco para tomar las manos de gwen y sujetarla arriba contra la pared mientras esta golpea mas fuerte , Dios Blake, casi estoy allí .... Mia ! le decia mientras la llevaba al borde del orgasmo 

Gwen : desde el primer momento amor, dijo con una voz debil mientras descansaba en los hombros de blake

esperando unos segundos para que sus cuepos ahora agitados pudieran reponerse, Blake se retiro lentamente y ambos se posaron bajo la ducha.

Blake ayuda a gwen a lavar su cabello y nota que dejo algunos moretones en cuerpo, amor siento que me odiaras manana talvez hise fuerza en algunas partes

Gwen: mira sus muñecas un poco rojas, te refieres a esto, se voltea y muestra sus manos ? blake uumm tambien unos moretones en la espalda

Gwen: tendré que esconderlos, pero no te odiare... Blake solo prométeme que cualquier cosa que pase por tu mente aunque sea tonta pero te hace sentir miserable me lo diras.

Blake: lo prometo, pero tu también harás lo mismo?

Gwen: te lo juro, gwen besa a blake y juntos se preparan para ir a la cama.

Te amo vaquero, decia gwen con los ojos cerrados abrazada a blake.

**Author's Note:**

> Buscando en la página de Instagram de Gwen encontré que todavía tiene. Algunas fotos de gavin y me pareció muy raro o tal vez Ella solo olvidó borrarlas


End file.
